A light-shielding packaging for a roll of continuous photosensitive web wound on a core having on its both ends a light-shielding flange disc is known and actually utilized, particularly, for the purpose of roomlight loading of a roll of continuous photosensitive web into a camera or other image-forming apparatus in which the photosensitive web is to be exposed.
European Patent Application No. 0 181 417 A1 (issued on May 21, 1986) discloses a packaging of rolls of light-sensitive material such as strip of photographic film or paper, for roomlight loading. The packaging comprises opaque material which protects the rolled material from light while leaving a leader of the rolled material exposed and which can be torn by pulling on such leader to cause the light-sensitive material to commence unwinding from the roll. A piece of heat-shrinkable sheet material is used together to cover the leader as well as a portion of the light-sensitive material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,777 (issued on Mar. 29, 1988) and European Patent Specification 0 230 057 B1 (issued on May 16, 1990) disclose a light-tightly packaged roll of light-sensitive material, which comprises an annular end cover for each end face of the roll and a circumferential cover wound around the periphery of the roll and having lateral extensions sealed with their inner surface to the inner surface of radially outwardly projecting margings of the end covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,299 (issued on Mar. 27, 1990) discloses a strip of light sensitive material wound in a coil onto an open-ended core which is packaged in tearable light tight wrapping material protecting the rolled web while leaving an exterior end of the coil exteriorly accessible. The light tight wrapping material is tearable by pulling on the exterior end to commence unwinding of the coil from the core.
European Patent Application 0 681 212 A1 (issued on Nov. 8, 1995) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,089 (issued on Dec. 5, 1995) disclose a light-tight packaging for photosensitive web roll having a flexible leader portion that overwraps the outermost first convolution of the roll. The leader has three stretchable segments in which can cooperate with light-shielding flange portions to form light-tight labyrinth-type sealing.
Thus, for the purpose of satisfactory light-tight sealing, known packagings for photosensitive web utilize overall light-shielding sealing which is tearable when the leader is pulled to commence unwinding of the photosensitive web, or structural sealing such as labyrinth-type sealing.